CardCaptors: A New Threat to Face
by nerd917
Summary: A now 17 year-old Sakura has been leading a primarily peaceful life since she caught all the cards, or so she thought. Now there is a new threat to face. She hasn't had contact with Li Syaoran for 7 years. Does she have the power tho defeat this new threa
1. Chapter 1

  
~Ok, this is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me!!   
Oh! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, THE FILTHY RICH, I MEAN THE NICE PEOPLE  
FROM CLAMP DO!~  
  
CardCaptors: A New Threat to Face  
By: Nerd917  
  
Saturday  
"HEY KAIJU! I NEED TO USE THE PHONE SOMETIME THIS YEAR!" Touya   
yelled up the stairs. "YOU'VE BEEN ON FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS!"  
  
Sakura sighed heavily and shifted the phone to her other hand.   
"Tomoyo, I gotta go or I'm afraid Touya'll come up here and unplug   
my phone and never give it back, he has to call his girlfriend."   
  
"Isnt that the third one this week?" her friend replied"  
  
"Yeah, he's makin' the rounds. Well, you can tell me more about what   
you've been doing in Hawaii tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
"Okay, bye." Sakura hung up the phone and yelled down to Touya, "ARE   
YOU HAPPY!? I'M OFF!"   
  
"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, I WAS GETTING READY TO COME UP THERE AND   
UNPLUG YOUR PHONE AND NEVER GIVE IT BACK."   
  
"I FIGURED THAT, NOW IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING AT ME, I'M GONNA FIND   
SOMEONE ELSE TO CALL!" Sakura didn't get a reply to that threat and   
assumed that Touya had claimed the phone.   
  
Such was the life of Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, a 17 year old girl who   
was going to be a senior next year at High School. She seemed normal   
enough when she fought with her older brother, Touya or was cheering   
for her high school football team, but other than a few close friends,   
no one knew about her secret life as a card captor. By a few close   
friends, I mean her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo, who lived to tape   
her captures, Li Syaoran, descendant of Clow Reed, who used to be   
her partner in captures, but left 7 years ago to go back to Hong Kong   
and hadn't been heard from or seen since. Hirragizawa Eriol was also   
part of her chaos ans eventually tested her power and when she   
defeated him, he left to America, but was a friend and even temporary   
crush all the same.  
  
"Dad, I'm going out to rollerlade."  
  
"That's fine, just be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Sakura strapped on her rollerblades, grabbed a backpack that  
had a jacket and the cell phone Tomoyo had given her and flew out   
the door and down the driveway. She loved to rollerblade, it was such   
a release, but it could never take away all her thoughts, such as   
thoughts about her dead mother, Nadeshiko and especially Li Syaoran.   
She missed him incredibly much. When he had asked her to wait for   
him 7 years ago, she didn't know he meant for an eternity. Just as   
she had begun to picture their memories, her cell phone rang.   
  
"Kinomoto speaking." she said cheerfully and sat down on a nearby   
bench as she waited for a response. One didn't come. "Hello?" she   
questioned again.  
  
Suddenly a low laugh came from the other end of the line and then   
the click of the phone reaching the hook was heard.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
~Ok, this is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me!!   
Oh! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, THE FILTHY RICH, I MEAN THE NICE PEOPLE  
FROM CLAMP DO!~  
  
CardCaptors: A New Threat to Face  
By: Nerd917  
  
Monday  
  
*She's so beautiful. I miss her with all my heart. It's been 7 years   
and she's probably comfortable with some boyfriend and forgotten all   
about her old cardcaptoring partner. How badly I want to go back and   
take her in my arms and never let her go. HA! Fat chance, I don't think  
the elders would let me out of their sight for 5 minutes let alone   
forever.I don't care who or what I am, I'll see her again, I sware it.*   
  
Li Syaoran sat on his bed thinking to himself while closing his drawer   
after replacing the photo of Kinomoto Sakura, one that Tomoyo had taken  
for him and framed as a goodbye gift before he left. She had   
understood his feelings for Sakura even before he had.  
  
Sakura, a name and face he thought of every day, one that helped him  
get through his Hell of training. He wanted to get back to her so   
badly, but his mothers words still reverberated in his mind, "You   
are to an important person, the future clan leader." Blah, blah. He   
knew this already, but why couldn't he see her, it's not like she   
would distract him from his responsibilities, he's probably more   
distracted without her.   
  
A knock on his door tore him away from his little world and Wei   
entered.  
  
"Master Syaoran, your mother requests your presence in the library.   
She says she needs to discuss a matter with you."  
  
"Thank you Wei, I will go right down," Syaoran said getting up and   
off his bed and walking out the door Wei held open then closed behind  
him. He walked down the stairs and through the long halls wondering   
what his mother would need from him. He entered the library and walked  
up to stand next to the chair his mother was stiffly sitting in.   
  
"Sit down." she commanded and Syaoran sat in the chair across from her.  
"Now I know you've been training hard and your skills have improved   
greatly and you're in definite need of a break. "   
  
At the last words, Syaoran started to stutter a complaint questioning   
why she should think this, but the "look" he got shut his mouth.  
  
"As I was saying, you deserve a break, so I decided to send you to a   
camp for 2 weeks in Japan. It starts on Wednesday, so I suggest you go  
and get ready. Wei will fly with you to Japan on Tuesday where you   
will stay in a hotel until Wednesday morning where you will procede   
to drive to the camp."  
  
After his mother said the word Japan, Syaoran heard no more. All he   
was concentrating on was the fact that Sakura lived in Japan.   
  
*Maybe the camp will be by her house and I can sneak away and see her.  
Or maybe I can just not go to the camp and stay in Tomoeda. No one   
would ever know, I could hitchhike there . . . wait, what am I saying,   
I'm a Li, I could rent a limo and chouffer to take me there if I   
wanted to, no no no, there's no adventure in that, but I wonder what   
would impress Sakura more, if I came to her window on a white   
stallion or . . .*  
  
"LI SYAORAN!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes unglazed and came to focus on the now irritated face   
of his mother.  
  
"What are you mumbling about? Something about a white stallion?! You   
already have a chestnut mare and a bay. Do you really think you need   
another?"  
  
"Sorry ma-ma, I got alittle lost in a thought. The camp sounds fine,   
when did you say it started?"  
  
"Syaoran, you must pay more attention, you are. . . "  
  
" . . . an important person, the future clan leader. I know ma-ma,   
you've told me a million times before, along with how I need to buckle   
down more on my future as leader and choose a suitable wife . . . "  
  
" . . . and you've never done such a thing. You keep saying you have   
a girl like no other, but no more than that, and I've seen you with no  
such girl. If you're not careful, you'll end up with Meiling."   
Li Yelan chuckled as she finished this remark and eyed the blanched   
face of her only son. She knew how potent this threat was in his eyes,  
but he really did need to find a wife.  
  
"The camp starts Wednesday, now go upsatairs and pack so you'll be   
ready."  
  
"Thank you ma-ma, I'm sure I'll come back . . ." Syaoran paused,   
trying to find a word.  
  
"Yes, I should hope you come back." His mother mused," And you better   
still be a virgin, I can tell things like that."  
  
"MA-MA! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!?!?"  
  
"A 17 year- old boy, going to a co-ed camp for 2 weeks, things can   
happen with so many hormones!" Yelan smiled as she watched her son   
squirm at such a subject.   
  
"Now go pack."  
  
"Yes ma-ma."  
  
Syaoran got up out of his chair and exited the library. He couldn't   
believe the conversation he'd just had with his mother. She was such   
a confusing person, at one moment, all stiff and serious, and the next,  
joking about virginity, HIS virginity. This made him wonder if he'd   
inherited any of her confusing habits. With this on his mind, he   
headed up to his room where instead of packing, he sat on his bed   
wondering what this camp would be like until it was late in the night   
and he just keeled over, in his day clothes, shoes and all.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
~Ok, this is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me!!   
Oh! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, THE FILTHY RICH, I MEAN THE NICE PEOPLE   
FROM CLAMP DO!~  
  
CardCaptors: A New Threat to Face  
By: Nerd917  
  
  
Still Monday  
  
Sakura slowly skated home. Something about that laugh and just the   
whole incident had shaken her up. She kept running the scenaio over   
and over again in her mind. *"Kinomoto speaking. . . Hello?" Then that   
laugh. It sounded so . . . evil and after dealing with the Clow cards,   
evil was not something she wanted to mess with.*  
  
While thinking of all this, she was paying little attention to where   
she was going and knocked right into someone. She recognized them right   
away and smiled.  
  
"Yukito! (AN: Haha, you were probably thinkin, "Syaoran!", sorry, not   
yet . . .) Sorry bout hitting you. How've you been? Touya's home from   
college. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Wow Sakura, you're chatty. It's ok, been good, I know, and no." Yukito  
said with his trademark smile. "I'm not sure you're looking too good   
though. You looked worried and deep in thought when I bumped into you.   
Need to talk?"  
  
No, that's okay. I think I can handle it." Sakura replied, knowing   
that she was lieing and that it would be smart to tell someone that   
she'd just received a mysterious call that scared her.  
  
"All right, well do you mind if I walk with you? You are going home   
aren't you? It's almost time for dinner and I want to catch up with   
what Touya's been up to.  
  
Sakura knew that he also wanted to eat with the Kinomoto family   
because her dad was an incredible chef and Yukito made regular   
appearences at the Kinomoto residence to "catch up" right when dinner   
was expected to be ready, but she enjoyed his company all the same and   
said, "Of course you can walk with me and by the time we get home, dad   
will probably have dinner ready and I'm sure there will be enough for   
you id you would like to eat with us."  
  
"I know you know the answer to that already, Sakura, I'd love to." And   
flashed another smile in her direction. They talked about random   
subjects all the way to Sakura's house and once inside, could smell   
the wonderful aroma of Kinomoto Fujitaka's cooking.   
  
Sakura called up to Touya to tell him that Yukito was there and when   
he came down the stairs, she had taken off her rollerblades and the   
three of them trooped into the kitchen.   
  
Mr. Kinomoto called to Sakura to set the table and soon turned around   
with a platter of steaming dumplings. The four of them sat down at the   
table and Mr. Kinomoto did a double take when he saw Yukito.  
  
"When did you get here? I'm sorry, I didn't even notice. How's school   
been?"  
  
Yukito managed to pause his ravenous eating and swallow so that he   
could talk. "That 's okay. I saw Sakura on her way home and she   
invited me to dinner. I needed to Touya anyway and we just got in so   
you were busy cooking. School's been good, my grades are good and the   
cafeteria food isn't bad., they have some incredible cookies and the   
lunchlady knows me by name and saves me the best." He gave everyone a   
wide grin as they smiled and shook their heads at how such a slender   
boy could eat so much food.  
  
By the time they were all satiated on food, a steady stream of   
conversation had begun. First Yukito, talked about what had been   
happeneing to him at school OTHER than what had to do with food, and   
then Touya talked about how wonderful his new girlfriend was while   
Sakura made sly comments teasing him about his curse of not being able   
to keep a decent girlfriend for very long.Then after Fujitaka had to   
break up a feud between them about the longest time he'd actually kept   
a girlfriend, he made an announcement.   
  
"Sakura, since Tomoyo isn't here and Rita, Niki and Chelsea are gone   
on vacation too, I've decided to send you to camp. I think a little   
outdoors work wouldn't be too bad for you and it'll give you a chance   
to make new friends and give me a chance to have a little time to   
myself, sice your brother will be getting a job." At those words he   
shot a meaningful glance to Touya who was pretending to be deep in   
thought while looking at the tea that was left in his cup.   
  
Sakura's eyes got big and a smile came to her face as she jumped out   
of her chair and said, "REALLY?! I always wanted to go to camp! The   
trees, the fresh air . . ."  
  
"The bugs that'll eat you alive so you never come back. "Touya piped   
in. At this Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"At least I won't be flipping hamburgers with 4 other acne-ridden   
losers!"  
  
Yukito looked from Sakura to Touya whose mouth was opening in closing   
like a fish out of water, "She got ya there Touya."  
  
Touya scowled, defeated and crossed his arms over his chest as   
Fujitaka continued, "It starts Wednesday, and it's in Japan, but I   
figure it will be easier if you just go to a hotel Tuesday night and   
then drive up the next morning. Okay?"   
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Then it's settled. You'll need to start packing soon and be ready to   
go by Tuesday morning."  
  
"I WILL, I WILL!!"  
  
"Now Sakura, this camp is co=ed and I'm sure the counselors will be   
watching for any . . . ahem, troublemakers, but I want you to be   
careful. There will be 17 year-old boys there and hormones flying like   
crazy, so watchout for yourself."  
  
Touya smirked, Yukito smiled and Sakura blushed,"Dad do you think we   
could talk about things like that alone in the future?!"  
  
"Ohhh, right. Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you. Here, Touya, get   
that look off your face because I'm not sure what you'll do while   
we're gone, I'm not sure if you're much more mature than the 17   
year-olds are."  
  
At this, Sakura and Yukito both started laughing and Touya scowled.   
"Thanks dad."   
  
"Anyway, I think we should probably clean up." Mr Kinomoto resigned   
and got up with some plates and his glass, followed by everyone else.   
When everything was cleared, Sakura went up to her room with some   
pudding for Kero.   
  
"Kero, I have pudding and I'm gonna eat it if you're not fast."   
She picked up the spoon and started to bring it to her mouth when   
another mouth closed over it and pulled the spoon away.  
  
"MINE!" Kero yelled as he consumed the pudding. Sakura just sat back   
and laughed, watching her guardian clean the bowl, entirely forgetting   
her disturbing phonecall, for the moment.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
~Ok, this is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me!!   
Oh! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, THE FILTHY RICH, I MEAN THE NICE PEOPLE FROM CLAMP DO!~  
  
PS!! I'm writing this like the series ended after the first season, the Clow Card shows. I havn't got to see much otherwise. I'll tell you that I'm a Card Captor deprived white girl who is obcessed with them and pissed at the silly people running the shows in America because they're skipping out on everything and not showing all the episodes. Grrrrrrr. I want Syaoran to beat them up. I'm workin with originality here, so don't be mad and my characters have changed a bit, I thought they needed to be a bit more out of the ordinary. J And I put this at Pg-13 because I said shit, I don't know the rules for cussing, so I'll be safe.  
  
CardCaptors: A New Threat to Face  
By: Nerd917  
  
Early Tuesday Morning  
  
The sun shined brightly through the clean window of Syaoran's bedroom   
where he still lay in the same position as he had the night before   
when he keeled over.  
  
(Dream starts)  
*Sakura stands on one side of a bridge facing Syaoran who's on the   
other. "Sakura?" "Oh, Syaoran, I've been waiting for you." The two   
run in slow motion to eachother where Sakura falls into Syaoran's arms   
and their lips meet and the two kiss.*   
(End dream)  
  
"SYAORAN!!!! What in Kami's name are you doing?" Meiling stood in his   
doorway watching the tired form of Syaoran stiffen as he fully woke,   
woke to find his pillow in his arms with his face pressed into it.  
  
"Are you KISSING your pillow?!?! Really Syaoran, I'm always here if   
you're feeling out of practice." Meiling said with a grin, knowing   
that Syaoran would take this to be more than the joke she meant.  
  
"No, no it's not what you think. Ah… um…. I was just checking to make   
sure it was soft enough… haha… see? I didn't want my pillow to be   
uncomfortable at camp." Syaoran stuttered as he continued to press   
his head into the pillow with a nervous laugh, hoping that Meiling   
would be dense enough to fall for his coverup.  
  
Meiling knew he was lieing but just went along and acted stupid   
saying, "Well okay Syaoran, but think about the kissing practice,   
oh, but you don't have time, Wei is waiting for you outside so you   
two can leave and I'm sure you'll get enough going to a CO-ED camp."  
  
"WHAT?! WEI IS OUTSIDE? WE'RE LEAVING NOW?! SHIT!!"  
  
"Yes, don't you remember you're mother telling you that you're leaving   
today to fly to Japan and stay in a hotel near the camp tonight then   
drive there tomorrow morning." Meiling said with a calm expression on   
her face, but her eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
"SHE SAID THA …. HEY!! How do you know what she said when we were   
talking?" Syaoran looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"It's my job to know everything and if I didn't, I wouldn't be   
Li Meiling Rae." She said with a proud smile painted on her face. "Now   
I don't see any suitcases, so we better hurry up and pack for you."  
  
As she said this, she walked over to his cabinet, opened the mahogany   
doors and pulled out a large suitcase. Syaoran got up and off his bed   
and walked over to a set of drawers and started pulling pants and   
shorts out and stuffing them in his suitcase while Meiling was   
grabbing an assortment of shirts and throwing them in with his pants.   
When Syaoran was satisfied with his pile of pants, he ran into his   
bathroom and grabbed his toiletries, like his toothbrush and   
toothpaste, haibrush, even if it didn't do much for his unruly brown   
hair, his soap and some towels, carried them out, and shoved them in   
a side pocket. By that time Meiling was at another set of drawers and   
commented on something she was holding.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't know you wore boxers that had little wolves on   
them." Giggling at her find.  
  
Syaoran scowled at her and suggested that she go tell Wei that he   
would be down in a moment. He wanted this time to get a few more   
personal items like his underware, even though she had already invaded   
that privacy, but also his picture of Sakura, a bear Sakura had given   
him and a few other momentos. He had just finished folding some formal  
wear (the one thing he did fold) and putting that in the suitcase   
when Meiling came back in.  
  
"You need to hurry or you'll miss your flight."   
  
"Okay, all done, I think I have everything." After saying this, he   
instinctivly took his hand to his neck to check for his pendant,   
finding it nestled in its usual spot on his throat. Doing this, he   
grabbed up his suitcase and ran out of the room, brushing past Meiling   
and down the stairs to the door. When he stepped out, a servant took   
his suitcase from him and put it in trunk of the limo.   
  
"Took you long enough." His mother scolded. "I almost thought you   
hadn't packed, but you wouldn't be that irresponsible." She said with   
a glint in her eye.   
  
"Sorry ma-ma, I was just checking to make sure I had everything."  
  
"Well then you better go. I'll see you in 2 weeks and have fun, but   
remember what we talked about . . . "  
  
She was cut off by a chorus of goodbyes coming from Syaoran's four   
sisters.  
  
"Have fun Syaoran."  
  
"We'll miss you."  
  
And so on as he climbed in the limo. Only one sister, Li Fanren came   
up to his door and said, "Safe journey to you little brother, enjoy   
yourself." And she backed away with a smile letting Meiling replace   
her.  
  
"You better come back here, Syaoran. If you leave us, I'll make it my   
job to come and find you." She playfully threatened.  
  
"Of course Meiling. Goodbye everyone. See you soon."  
  
The car pulled away and Syaoran leaned his head back against the   
headrest. Soon after, he was asleep again, exhausted from the rapid   
packing. The next thing he knew, Wei was shaking him to wake up, that   
they'd arrived at the Hong Kong National Airport. They gave a clerk  
his bags, flashed his ticket and were on the plane. Travel was easy   
when you were a member of a well reknowned family such as the Li Clan.  
  
The plane was boarded quickly without them being bothered because of   
a curtain that separated them from the rest of the plane. There was   
only one other person in their compartment, a boy about Syaoran's age,   
maybe a bit older, or maybe he just looked older because of his height   
and large muscles. He also was American, but spoke fluently telling   
Syaoran that he was Timothy Barton. His father had a job in Hong Kong,   
so he could speak Contonese, but could also speak Japanese after   
signing up for a camp in Japan. It turned out that Timothy and Syaoran   
were in the same boat, going to the same hotel, then the same camp the   
next morning. Throughout the entire time, Syaoran had kept his mouth   
shut and stoicly looked at Timothy, not really wanting to be involved   
in a conversation, and definitly not make him think they were friends.  
  
Neither noticed how the time flew by and just as Timothy said to   
Syaoran, "Do you know how long this flight is?" they touched down.   
A jolt of excitement ran through Syaoran as he realized he was in   
Japan, so close to Sakura.  
  
"Master Syaoran, we must go to our car now and be on our way." Wei   
announced. Syaoran and Wei got up and walked off the plane with   
Timothy close behind.  
  
Once off, Tim said to Syaoran. "I guess I'll see you at the hotel   
later."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Bye." Tim turned and walked in another direction as Syaoran picked   
up his bag and followed Wei to the limo waiting for them outside.  
  
"Well, Master, it looks as if you've already made a new friend. Your   
mother will be pleased. Maybe you will be in the same cabin as him at   
camp."  
  
"Friend? Sure Wei. I'm not really interested in making friends. I'm   
only here because mother said." Syaoran said in a placid tone.  
  
Wei just sighed and shook his head.  
  
The limo ride was quick and soon they were carrying their bags up the   
steps of a classy hotel. Syaoran had already decided to stay in his   
room all aftrenoon and night if at all possible and avoid Timothy   
permenantly.  
  
They were checked in and their bags were carried up to their rooms   
for them by two burly men. As they walked into their marvelous suites,   
Syaoran looked at it like it was a dump and commented rudely, "It's   
not as big as my room." Wei tipped the men and closed the door.  
  
"Master, if you need anything, come and get me. I shall be in the   
next room." And he moved through the conjoining door.  
  
Syaoran sat down on the bed and went into another of his zoned modes   
in which he once again ended up falling asleep, but right before he   
did, he dreamed that he felt her pink aura.   
  
*If only* he thought *If only.*  
  
  
  
An: Good Lord! That took FOREVER! And it's not even very long. Ah well,   
so is the life of a writer. This is hard! How does the MOUSE (my fave   
author) write 20 2,000 word chapters, and they're so good! Everyone   
should read her story, Dimensions. Thank you to all the people   
reviewing. I know things in my story are a little out of whack, but   
I'm workin on it. And thanks for not bein harsh on your reviews.   
Ya'll are AWESOME! Sorry this is coming along so slowly. I'm trying!  
OH! Sorry if anyone just read this in the last 5 min., the copy/paste   
got messed up! 


End file.
